Le Noël de Rider
by bobbyneuneuille
Summary: Rider est en vacances à Moscou. Il se lève, plus de café. Les magasins en ville sont fermés. Que se passe-t-il donc? Heureusement que Yassen a, lui, la tête sur les épaules!


Alex se leva de bonne heure ce matin-là. Il attrapa ses chaussons, qui à leur habitude traînaient dans sa chambre. Il enfila un T-shirt noir, mit son treillis de la veille et descendit les escaliers. Il s'aperçut en entrant dans la cuisine qu'il n'y avait plus de café. Grognant, il sortit de l'appartement pour affronter le froid hiver de Moscou. La rue était déserte. En arrivant à la supérette, il devint franchement de mauvaise humeur en s'apercevant qu'elle était fermée. Il était pourtant bien plus de 8h, il avait fait une grasse matinée, lui qui se levait habituellement vers 4h du matin ! Il se continua son chemin vers une autre rue où se tenait un petit magasin. Rien. Fermé. Vraiment agacé, il hésita un instant avant de faire demi-tour. Ça lui aurait fait une belle jambe s'il s'était fait attraper pour avoir piqué du café. Rider caressa du bout des doigts son Magnum, toujours bien présent dans son étui. Jamais plus il ne se déplaçait sans lui. Il dormait même avec, le planquant sous son oreiller. Yassen ne le savait pas, mais Rider imaginait très bien la tête qu'il aurait faite s'il l'avait découvert. Perdu dans ses pensées, il arriva sans même s'en être rendu compte devant la porte de l'immeuble. Il sortit ses clés, ouvrit la porte grinçante (il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Yassen tenait à habiter dans ce trou pourri), avant de découvrir le propriétaire des lieux affalé sur le canapé, une tasse de café bien brûlant posé sur la table basse.

''Ben alors, Little Alex, d'où tu reviens ?

Tu le sors d'où, ton café ? Je suis allé à la supérette, c'était fermé, et celle de la rue d'à côté aussi.

Toujours aussi endormi, pas vrai ? Le café dans le placard, porte de gauche. Et tu voudrais quand même pas que mes pauvres compatriotes travaillent pour un Britannique aveugle le jour de Noël ?''

Rider se renfrogna. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Il regarda au pied du sapin en plastique qu'avait installé Gregorovitch deux jours avant et vit un paquet à son pied. Il retourna dans sa chambre impassible, sous le regard franchement amusé de son aîné. De sa valise, il sortit un paquet qu'il apporta dans le salon et déposa au pied du sapin. Il alla se servir une tasse de café, il en avait bien besoin. Il s'installa en face de Yassen, dégustant sa boisson chaude, le visage masqué par la vapeur. Gregorovitch esquissa un sourire. Rider se pencha, attrapa le paquet qu'il tendit à Yassen. La collection entière des James Bond et un ordre de mission signé de la reine. Une plaisanterie entre eux, qu'il avait pourtant bien eu du mal à obtenir. Mais enfin, se faufiler dans son ancien bureau au MI6 avait été un défi amusant qu'il avait eu plaisir à relever. Tant pis pour les deux gardes qui ne passeraient pas ce réveillon avec leur famille.

''Le milliardaire australien qui a explosé dans sa salle de bain, c'était toi ? Demanda Yassen en lisant l'ordre de mission.

Moui. Quoique, il a sauté tout seul. Les mines m'étaient destinées.''

Yassen lui lança un regard interrogateur qu'il décida d'ignorer. Gregorovitch lui tendit alors un paquet long et coloré, lourd. Ce fut au tour de Rider de lui couler un regard surpris. Il ouvrit le paquet précautionneusement, pour savourer l'instant. Il avait comme l'impression que ce qu'il allait y trouver allait lui plaire fortement, d'après le sourire en coin de Gregorovitch. Bingo ! Le russe avait vraiment assuré. Un cadeau qui allait lui servir dans la vie de tous les jours, un classique inépuisable, une véritable beauté technologique. Quel bijou, cet AK-47. Au moins, maintenant, il allait pouvoir laisser le sien à Gregorovitch. Et même, pourquoi pas, faire des duos magnifiques.

''Il est intraçable. Les balles ne sont pas identifiables. C'est exactement le même modèle que le mien, tu devrais le maîtriser assez rapidement. Je crains seulement qu'il soit moins confortable sous l'oreiller que ce bon vieux Magnum...''

S'ensuivit alors une bataille de coussin mémorable, faisant du Noël des deux assassins les plus recherchés au monde le meilleur depuis longtemps.


End file.
